


知情自愿

by Rolyyy



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolyyy/pseuds/Rolyyy
Summary: 音乐家们准备今晚玩点新花样。





	知情自愿

**Author's Note:**

> Pako萨引发的S萨M莫（。）双方知情自愿的情趣bdsm，都是角色扮演（……）  
> 没头没尾短打一发完，蒙眼√鞭打√足交√言语责√大量P站♡式淫语√，注意避雷

萨列里再次睁开双眼。那个温柔而和善的宫廷乐长已经完全从他眼中褪去，现在地下室中只有掌控者和他的服从者。

“过来，沃尔夫冈。”他的声音仍然轻柔但更加冷淡，像丝绸包裹冷铁。被蒙着眼的莫扎特听出这种微妙的转变，于是他四肢着地膝行到床边，顺从而迫切。

他的主人拉扯着他颈部的项圈迫使他直起腰来，另一只戴着手套的手从上往下抚摸他的嘴唇、锁骨、乳首。这不是爱抚，更接近对物品的清点和确认，不含任何感情。地下室非常温暖，但比体温稍凉的皮革的触感令他小小地战栗。金属戒指漫不经心地擦过他的敏感点，他不禁挺起了胸，发出轻微的呻吟声。

萨列里显然被他的声音取悦了。于是他开始用属于音乐家的手指玩弄莫扎特的乳头，粗暴地碾压和揉搓它们。快感如同电流般袭击了那里，莫扎特仰起头，发出放荡的呻吟。

“请、啊、请您再、用力一点，……呜、胸口好烫♡再多一点，哈啊、……安东、爸爸♡——！”

两记鞭子打断了他。一记打在敏感的腰侧，另一记落在上臂。火辣的痛感令他退缩了一下，但立刻又跪正，隐秘的火焰从被鞭打的部位燃起。

“这是给你的惩罚，沃尔夫冈，”萨列里的声音仍然平稳，“这是为了你不经允许就说话，而这个是因为你不恰当的称呼。”鞭头划过莫扎特的皮肤，诱发出更深的欲望。

“我很抱歉，我不应该没有您的允许就说话的……”莫扎特微微低下头，像个认错的孩子，然后吐出那个“恰当”的称谓，“……大师。”

“乖孩子。”他的主人随意地揉了揉他的头发以示安抚，“没关系，今晚你被允许说任何你想说的了，亲爱的沃尔夫冈。然后让我们来看看这边。”

萨列里是在笑吗？即使莫扎特在少年时期就能分辨出教堂的合唱，他现在也无暇辨别上位者的语气了：他早已勃起的阴茎被皮鞋踩在温软的地毯上。他能想象到自己的前液是如何打湿昂贵的地毯和弄脏皮鞋鞋底的，并为此变得更硬。

“告诉我，沃尔夫冈，”他主人的声音居高临下地问他，“从我们上一次游戏到现在，你有没有自己满足过自己？”

莫扎特迟疑了一下。坦白肯定会为他招致惩罚，但说谎的后果更严重……很快他屈从于自己服从主人的本能，轻声说：“是的，大师。”

“那么你想必也做好了被惩罚的准备。”他的主人这样说，然后用坚硬的鞋底碾磨他的阴茎，满意地听到莫扎特发出一声短促的尖叫。

 

这感觉太刺激了。毛皮地毯温柔的触感和鞋底的碾压一起夹击莫扎特的性器，但更重要的是，安东尼奥·萨列里正踩着他。光是这个想法就能让莫扎特硬得发疼，于是他毫不吝惜自己的声音，愈发甜腻地呻吟起来。

“亲爱的沃尔夫冈，您被一个大您六岁的男人踩着，竟然还能叫得这么浪。”他的主人俯下身，用手背拍拍他的脸，“说说看，您是不是个天生的变态？”

“哈啊♡是的、我是……呜、是大师您一个人的变态，是被、嗯啊♡被踩着肉棒都能兴奋起来的婊子♡啊、请再用力一点，大师♡”

语言和尊严是床笫之间最无用的东西。如果一两句好听的话就能让双方都开心，那何乐而不为呢？莫扎特在情欲的间隙想，但眼前这块东西真的很碍事，他想看到他的萨列里的表情。宫廷乐长的声音掩藏得很好，但他的表情会是什么样的？羞耻的，厌恶的，还是也被挑起欲望？不论哪种，莫扎特都很想看看，于是他继续用下流的语言提出请求。

“我的好大师，呜、求您了，……让我看看您的脸吧、呜嗯♡”

沉重的破空声在他耳边响起。萨列里对空气挥鞭，一个再明显不过的警示，于是他悻悻地改口，只用那把嗓子发出不堪入耳的淫荡言语。

萨列里有技巧地用脚掌揉弄着莫扎特的性器，令快感和疼痛相互交织、相互烘托。当莫扎特哭喊着迎来高潮的时候，他的眼罩被揭下了。尽管泪水模糊了他的视线，他仍然看到了萨列里的表情：既不是羞耻，也不是平静，更不是厌恶。那是从未在谦和恭顺的宫廷乐长身上出现的，猎手凝视猎物、上位者俯视下位者的兴奋眼神。

他几乎立刻就为这个眼神又硬了起来。

这个夜晚，一定会非常的漫长而有趣。

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.萨老师不是天生抖S，他只是演技好！


End file.
